Angela and I
by Fuzzy4Wuzzy
Summary: A quick Gency story I wanted to write with half an hour to spare


Bullets whizzed past my head, colliding with the wall behind me as I dashed behind a nearby car for cover. Explosions and cries of pain pierced the cold air as the lifeless corpse of a cowboy flew over my cover - hitting the cobblestone wall with a thud and collapsing to the ground below.

I clenched my jaw, turning in my robotic-like suit and glancing over the hood of the car, scanning the area from under my visor. I saw a teammate of mine - specifically the alarmingly large monkey - pummel an enemy sniper, then jump out of sight behind a building. The soldier in blue dashed after him. The cobblestone roadway went silent. After a moment of warily studying the environment I turned back with a sharp stab of pain, and looked down to see blood oozing out from a wound in my armored leg.

"Ahō, aho…" I muttered, sliding down to a sitting position and gripping my leg, studying the lacerated armor. It looked deep. Curse that soldier! I frantically looked around me for any supplies to help bind the wound, and upon finding nothing groaned in frustration.

"Help..." I managed to quietly call, keeping a shuriken in my hand at the ready. "Anybody?"

After another moment of silence, I heard footsteps approaching my cover. "I was beginning to think I'd been abandoned," I jokingly stated, quickly turning pale as I realized it was that blasted soldier.

"You _have_ been." The soldier growled, raising his rifle. "I almost feel bad-" His voice cut off as a barrage of pistol fire sounded from behind me. Caught off guard, the Soldier dove to the side as the bullets rained on him, and sprinted behind a nearby statue.

I spun around with a groan of pain, and sighed with relief. It was Angela. Her wings were spread out behind her golden outfit. She holstered the pistol, spinning it in her hand.

"Dr. Ziegler!" I called with joy, resisting the urge to stand. I couldn't even if I wanted to. Angela glided over to me, like an angel. She looked stunning. And that blonde hair...

Wait, what?

"How many times must I tell you, Genji?" Angela started, grinning. "My name to _you_ is Angela."

I grinned from under my visor. "Of course, Angela."

She smiled, glancing at soldiers hiding place before kneeling beside me. "What have you gotten yourself into now?"

I motioned to my leg, clenching my teeth to hold back a cry of pain. "That soldier got a lucky hit…"

Angela frowned, inspecting the wound. "It's not too deep. Keep an eye on our little friend while I -"

It was then that I realized our 'friend' wasn't alone.

I don't remember much of what happened. The terrifying man named Roadhog rounded a corner behind us, and let loose a barrage of fire.

Angela gasped, and instincts took over for me. Despite the pain, I threw myself up and protectively pushed Angela against the car ahead of me, taking a full round of bullets to my back. The suit protecting me made a few sickening crackle noises as the pain of the bullets hit me, overtaking me like a truck.

"Genji!" Angela screamed as I slumped forward into her, my vision rapidly fading.

I heard the friendly gorilla Winston fall down from below, taking Roadhog's attention as the familiar noise of my brother's bow sounded, earning a scream from the soldier.

"No, no!" A flustered Angela stammered, gently rolling me onto the ground with my back to the sky. My back sizzled with electricity as rain began dotting the ground, and everything went black.

I woke up in a daze. My helmet and chest-piece were off, and I was leaning against a cold and rain-glazed cobblestone wall of an empty alleyway. My back felt fine, despite the odd feeling of bandages covering it. I tried standing, but a voice came from around the corner; "Let it heal for another few minutes, Genji."

I turned my head as Angela turned the corner, walking up and kneeling beside me. "How do you feel?" She asked, looking concerned.

"I feel great."

"Good."

I looked over my shoulder at the bandages, and then ran a hand down my cheek as rain dripped down it. "I'm sorry you have to see my like this _again_."

"I won't hear any of that."

"I'm only saying..."

She sat beside me, resting against the wall. "You saved my life."

I shrugged, turning my head away from her instinctively. "It's the least I could do."

After a moment of silence she said, "Genji."

"Yes?" I asked, staring down the dark alleyway.

" _Genji._ "

I sighed, turning back to her. "Y-"

She brought a hand up to my neck and leaned forward, pressing her cold lips against mine. I sat stunned for a second, then melted into the kiss.

Voices bombarded my skull.

Does Angela actually like me?

She must be so disgusted by how I look.

What do I _do_?

After a moment, we pulled apart. Her beautiful face was red, and I'm sure mine was too.

"I, uh," I started, clearing my throat. She held up her hand.

"We better get back to the others." She said, taking a deep breath and standing. "You're feeling well enough to fight?"

"I-I am." I stammered after a moment. "How's my armor?"

"Fixed." She said, smiling at me. "Let's get you suited up and back in the fight." Angela held out her hand, and I grasped it, allowing her to pull me up and lead me over to my suit.

We managed to suit up my chest without any problems. Angela and I had a small talk before I put on my helmet and got back into the fight.

"Call for me if you need help," Angela said, running a hand along my forehead.

"Likewise." I said, grinning at her. Dragons above, those eyes were enthralling.

She stood up on her toes and wrapped her arms around me as we kissed. I don't think I have ever felt more in love than I did at that moment.

After she pulled back, we put on my helmet and ran to the fray. Together.


End file.
